


Too much

by orphan_account



Series: Dark times [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After letting the love of her life die, Max tries to live.But, ultimately it's impossible for her.





	Too much

**Author's Note:**

> Together with the rest of Dark times, this is the first thing I've ever written.  
> Feedback and criticism are extremely welcome and deeply appreciated.  
> (At this one I'd like to add: Please stay kind and respectful of the topic)

**Trigger warning: Suicide**  
  
  
  
She looked at the picture over and over again. The blue morpho seemed to haunt her every day since Max made that fateful decision on the cliff by the lighthouse, and every day it deeply hurt her to look at it, but she forced herself to do so nonetheless,  
to remember her, the one person she loved more than anything else.  
The pain became more and more, until, eventually, it became unbearable.  
  
_“I’m sorry Chloe. I know, you wanted me to be strong. I have tried, tried to live after it, but, I can’t do this. Not without you. My mind always wanders to you, the hole in my heart that was first re-filled and then ripped open harder than before aches too much for me to bear._  
_At least, things will be better for the people around here. After Jefferson and Nathan were caught, people stopped bullying Kate and believed her. She’s getting the support she deserves. Victoria openly apologized to her. And, what is surprisingly unsurprising, because it is so Kate, she just forgave Victoria._  
_More even, it seems like they are becoming friends. Good for both of them._  
_And Rachel, her body was discovered. Chloe has been buried with her father on one and her angel on the other side of her, like it should be._  
_The only exception is Joyce. Losing her daughter hit her incredibly hard. But, she’s got David and I sincerely hope he’ll be able to help her cope with it._  
  
_I wonder where I’ll end up after this. If I end up somewhere, it’s probably gonna be a place more similar to hell than heaven. God knows I deserve it. I just hope she’ll forgive me one day, ‘cause I know I never will.”_  
  
Finishing her train of thought, Max looked at the photo of the blue morpho, and with the words: “I’ll always love you, Chloe.” she put the knife to her wrist. She cut along the veins, and soon, blood spilled from the cut.  
Not long after cutting, she started to feel dizzy from the loss of blood, until finally, she fell unconscious and died on the floor of her dorm room, blood soaking the rug underneath her body.

**Author's Note:**

> I fought with myself on whether to add this, but finally I decided to:
> 
> This whole topic is deeply personal for me. I have been in that place, so many times, extremely close to ending it.  
> Let me tell you: I may have felt like this very, very often, and will probably in the future, but: if you feel like you’re a worthless piece of sh*t and your whole existence is pointless: Do not give in to these feelings. You are a human being, worth of love and care.  
> Looking at this, I again want to thank the whole of the #WeAreLiS, but above everyone else the three guys  
> I gifted 'Let it go' to. I honestly don't know how things would have gone in the past few months if I wouldn't have gotten to know you.


End file.
